


Elevation

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [139]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Love. Elevator. Therein.





	

“Kylo… Kylo we are literally _moments_ away from– KYLO!”  


Hux yelps as the mask stops nuzzling at his neck (which is still weird, no matter how long they’ve been dating - who in the hell tries to canoodle in a mask? Kylo Ren, that’s who). The mask stops the rubbing, but the man drops to his knees in front of him, and shoves his helmet at Hux’s groin instead.

“Can’t wait,” Kylo’s vocoder’d voice growls.   


“You… oh _fuck_.”  


He should argue, but Kylo’s rubbing into his groin like a hungry animal, and Hux grabs hold of his mask as it curls to the back of his head, grinding it into his lap.

“Want you now,” Kylo adds.  


“You can’t suck me off with that damn thing on.”  


“Who said I was going to suck?”  


“You… what the hell, Kylo? You’re - _oh that’s not fair_!”  


He sighs and sinks his teeth into his lip as Kylo pinches his upper thighs, using the bumps of his mask to rub over his groin. Hux rubs over the man’s covered face, and shoves him harder into place, grinding like mad. 

“You were saying?”  


“Shut up, Kylo.”  


“So you’d like me to stop?”  


Hux grunts, and positions the faceplate right over the front of his crotch, rutting against it, wishing it was his mouth instead. “Stop and I’ll shoot you in the foot.”

“You want to come in your pants?”  


No, absolutely he did not. That would be awful, and disgusting, and sticky, and _holy shit yes did he ever, all the same_. He walks over Kylo’s face, making the man bend backwards as he braces his hands on the closed doors, rubbing himself with more force, grunting at the hands cupping his ass cheeks through the cloth. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”  


Hux hooks one leg over Kylo’s shoulders, then grabs at the helmet and yanks it off. It clatters to the ground, and he sits his clothed groin onto Kylo’s chin, riding his face with furious lust. “I’ll choke you right here, right now. I’ll fill your smart mouth with jizz, and forbid you from swallowing. Mask you up over my come, and then see if I can make you spit it out when you scream my name back on my bed.”

Kylo’s teeth nearly bite his balls off, and Hux yelps as he thrusts more fiercely at his face. 

“Dick. Mouth. _Now_.”  


Fortunately, Kylo takes direction from _him_ , if not anyone else. Fabric pulled aside, his cock tugged out. His lips wrap around him before the thought is finished, and he leaves smeary palm-prints over the walls as he fucks his Knight’s throat raw. 

He also makes sure the doors don’t open. That’s the _last thing_ he wants people to see. Or… close to last, anyway. 

The first climax is messy and jangly, and he tucks his cock back away as he watches Kylo’s mouth close over the load he’s left in place, and slams the helmet back over it. 

“Come on. If you’re a good boy, I’ll even let you out of your cage for the night.”  


The moan in response is so, so worth all of it. Even if he does need to train him to stop humping at him in semi-public spaces, hot as it may be.


End file.
